Where is the future?
by lovexsorrows
Summary: They did it to fill their loneliness and fulfill their mutual needs but it became a need, an addiction. As Exorcists and a future Bookman they both knew that they had no future together. LavixOC
1. Chapter 1

**My first LavixOC fic. I hope Lavi isn't OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man. If I did, I'll make sure there were more interactions between Allen,Kanda and Lavi X3**

* * *

Lavi fell to his knees taking in deep breaths; the extended handle of Tettsei supported his weight. His surroundings were bathed in crimson red, akuma residue was every where; the night air still and filled with death. This was one of the biggest akuma nests Lavi has ever seen, taking him almost the whole day to exterminate. He let out a short sigh, wondering how much of the blood on his uniform belonged to him and the accumulating logs he has yet to complete. _Panda…_ The foul smell of exposed blood was definitely getting to him.

"Lavi!"

He lifted his head slightly upon hearing his name. Standing a foot away from him was a familiar face, her uniform drenched in blood and still panting from the battle. He gave her his signature grin before losing his grip on Tettsei and fell onto the bloody ground, unconscious.

X+X+X+X

Lavi opened his eyes, the white blur slowly fading away to reveal an empty ceiling. He turned his head slightly to the left to see a girl his age rinsing a bloodied rag in the metal basin on the dresser. Her Exorcist's coat was off and her shoulder-length strawberry blonde hair sparkled under the warm sunshine.

"You're awake!" she said as she turned to face him, drying her hands on her skirt.

"Ah, the inn?" Lavi asks. She nods in reply.

"I had to bring you back after you collapse on the field last night," she replied.

"Sorry 'bout that. Ouch!" Lavi yelped as he attempted to sit up on the bed. She rushed to his side.

"You have a few fractured ribs and even though I've bandaged them, you'll still require medical attention when we return to HQ," she explained, her hands around him for support.

"Ari, your arm," Lavi said, referring to her bandaged left arm around his torso.

"Oh this? An akuma in human form slashed me with a scythe. Careless, no?" Ari replied with a nonchalant smile, pulling her hands away from him.

Then, a rather loud grumbling sound filled the space between them, taking Lavi and Ari by surprise,

"Haha, it seems that my stomach needs food," Lavi laughed, his hand rubbing the back of his neck.

"Let's head downstairs then, I still have to make the call back to HQ," she replied, giggling slightly.

Lavi nodded and got out of the bed slowly with Ari's help, careful not to hurt his fractured ribs any further.

X+X+X+X

Lavi sat on one of the high stools along the bar top, waiting for his order to arrive as Ari made her way towards the phones with their assigned golem.

"Here ya go, two bowls of gulasch," the friendly middle-aged bartender said in a heavy accent and set two steaming ceramic bowls in front of Lavi.

"Thanks." The man nodded in acknowledgement and resumed his previous task of wiping the beer glasses.

While savouring his bowl of gulasch, Lavi silently observed his surroundings, a Bookman habit. It was past breakfast and hence, the inn was almost empty. Behind the bar was a simple wooden shelf, glasses of various shapes and sizes lining up neatly on it. A picture frame standing above the arrangement of scotch, whisky and vodka bottles caught his attention. A young girl was sitting on the inn's bar top holding a beer glass filled with juice. She was surrounded by the rest of the inn's crew – bartender, cook, housekeeper and owner – all smiling happily.

"Excuse me, is that the owner's daughter?" Lavi asked, pointing at the picture.

"Hm? You don't know her? She's Ari Shevchenko, the violin prodigy from Ukraine," the bartender replied, his smile faltering.

Lavi couldn't help but glance at Ari who was still on the phone, nodding slightly with her back against him.

"The picture was taken about three years ago when she performed in Palais Auersperg, months before she suddenly disappeared," the bartender added as he wiped another glass, squeaking sounds filling the air.

"Disappeared?" Lavi asked as put another spoonful of gulasch into his mouth. His interest was definitely piqued.

"Not much is known about the sudden disappearance but word has it that it is the work of her family – the Shevchenko's are very influential in Ukraine and Russia. Such a shame, she was such a sweet and bubbly young girl," the bartender said, reminiscing the past.

Lavi remained silent and continued eating his beef, vegetable and spice medley, processing the info he had just received as Ari climbed onto the high stool next to him.

"It seems our plan to return to HQ this afternoon stands. So, I saw you talking rather animatedly to the bartender. What's so interesting?" Ari asked as she picked up her spoon and stirred the reddish-orange soup.

"Oh, we were just talking about that girl in the photo. Ari Shevchenko, violin prodigy from Ukraine," Lavi said with a nonchalant tone.

From the corner of his visible eye Lavi could see that Ari stiffened a little from the mention of 'Ari Shevchenko', the name she shared with the girl in the photo.

"Ah, her… She could've gone far," Ari said and placed a spoonful of gulasch into her mouth, the distinctive spice flavour seeping into her taste buds.

Lavi's lips curved into a smile, the gears in his head began moving as they both savoured their gulasch in the comfortable silence, squeaking sounds continued to fill the air when cloth and glass collide.

X+X+X+X

Lavi and Ari strolled down the cobblestone streets towards the train station, the Gothic towers and pointed arches above them. Their heavy Exorcists' boots made deep tapping sounds as they collided with the cobblestone ground, Lavi's flaming red and Ari's strawberry blonde flapped slightly in the light breeze.

"Ari! Look, a violin shop!" Lavi's cheery voice called.

Ari stopped in her tracks and looked towards the direction Lavi pointed at. There stood a small outlet, half hidden by the gloomy buildings around it.

"Lavi, we're in Vienna, of course there's a violin shop," Ari replied, rolling her eyes at the grin plastered on the redhead's face.

"Come, let's go have a look."

Before Ari could protest Lavi had already grab her wrist, dragging her towards the shop.

The door opened with a jingle and they both stepped in, the fragrant smell of wood greeted them. An old man appeared from the back, wiping his hands on the rag hanging from his apron.

"Hallo. How may I be of assistance?" he asked in a heavy German accent.

"Hallo. We're just looking," Lavi smiled. The luthier nodded in acknowledgement.

"That is your friend?" he asked again. Lavi answered with a nod and a smile.

One of the many handmade violins had captured Ari's attention. She hadn't notice that the luthier was slowly approaching her as she continued staring at that particular violin in awe. Lavi remained silent, the smile still on his features as he watched intently from the sidelines.

"Do you want to try it?" he asked. Ari jumped slightly from the abruptness.

"N-no, it is okay," she replied, smiling sheepishly.

"A Stradivari model made from Carpathian flamed maple, one of my finest works," the luthier said, taking the instrument down from the displaying unit and handed it to Ari. She stared at it for a moment but did not accept it until Lavi nudged her and gave her an encouraging smile.

Ari accepted the violin and place the chinrest under her chin, the bow in her right hand. She took a deep breath and her fingers began plucking. Lavi and the luthier watched as the bow moved at different gradients, weaving a unique melody. The tempo slowly increased, Ari's fingers moving up and down the fingerboard, shifting rapidly. Lavi's jaw nearly dropped when Ari's bowing increased in speed, her fingers continued plucking in split second intervals._ Don't her fingers get tangled?_ The luthier had already closed his eyes, using only his ears to enjoy the tune. When it finally came to an end, an awkward silence engulfed them as no one spoke a word.

"Sorry," she mumbled and set down the violin on a nearby table before running out of the shop, the door closing behind her with a jingle.

Lavi turned towards the luthier and bowed slightly.

"Sorry for the inconvenience caused," he said with an apologetic smile.

"No harm done. She's really good for that's one of the best Paganini's Caprice #24 I've ever heard," the luthier replied as he picked up the violin and gently placed it back on the display.

"I'll let her know," Lavi said and then he was gone.

X+X+X+X

Lavi slid open the compartment door and found Ari sitting by the window, deep in thought. He closed the door and went to sit by her side.

"Sorry for making you feel uncomfortable."

There was no reply. Both of them remained in the odd silence, neither making any moves as the train began to move. Then, rather suddenly, Ari shifted and laid her head in Lavi's lap, startling him. Lavi stiffened at the contact and began scratching his cheek idly.

"I don't blame you, not at all," she whispered, so silently that Lavi had to strain his ears to hear it clearly.

Lavi's lips curved into a thin smile as he put his hand on Ari's head, his fingers weaving through her strawberry blonde locks. She didn't seem to mind.

_You really love the violin don't you? It must've hurt a lot to abandon it._

_**To be continued...**_

**  
lovexsorrows: So, what do you guys think of my LavixOC fic? It won't be cliched, I assure you. Thanks for reading! Reviews? **_**  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter done! This story will be written in several parts following their interactions and love(?).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man. If I did, I'll make sure there were more interactions between Allen,Kanda and Lavi X3**

* * *

  
Lavi put the pen down in frustration and ruffled his fiery red hair, stacks of books and paper lined up in front of him. His logs have accumulated after a few missions and now that he was back at HQ, Panda insists that he finish it all tonight and being Lavi, only half of it was done. A Bookman's duties were more than enough and now he had another problem to deal with – raging teenage hormones. He flopped onto the desk, resting his head on the parchment. His perspective on the fairer sex was getting lusty and admiring their lips and chest just wasn't enough, he wanted to see what everything would look like unclothed. _ How did Panda go through this phase?!_ Sexual frustration was so frustrating to the point where doing it himself behind closed doors wasn't satisfying enough. He seriously _**needs**_ a bed-partner.

_- CRASH!! -_

Lavi bolted upright upon hearing the loud crash. Curious, he got up and made his way towards the shelves further behind where the noise originate. In between row 39 and 40, he found Ari on the floor rubbing the back of her head, books strewn all around her.

"Ari? When did you come to the library?" he asked while picking up a few books and putting them back on the shelf.

"A while ago, I didn't call you because you were do engrossed in writing your logs. They should really get taller ladders," Ari said as she dusted her sleeves.

"Well, I've never noticed since I've Odzuchi Kodzuchi," Lavi smiled and offered a hand to help her up.

"Not all of us have that sort of extending Innocence," she pointed out and took his hand.

Lavi pulled Ari up with a little more force than needed and she ended up in his arms. His only visible bottle green met her dark greys as she looked up, their warm breath on each other's face. Instinctively, they leaned in and sealed their lips together. Lavi's arms snaked around Ari's waist whereas her hands found their way around his neck, the kiss getting deeper and wetter.

"Lavi. Lavi!" Bookman's voice called.

They broke apart and jumped away from each other in a split second, avoiding each other's gaze with faces as red as Lavi's hair. Lavi tugged at his orange scarf as Ari bent down to pick up the book she hade come for.

"I shall leave you to resume your work," she said before walking away briskly, leaving him alone between the dusty shelves.

Lavi stood there rotted to the ground, his two fingers on his lips until Bookman came and sent him flying with his signature Panda kick.

X+X+X+X

It was past midnight and the dimly lit hallways were deserted. Exorcists were either in bed, training or on missions and the science department was probably working overtime again. Lavi strolled down the corridors, his hands folded against his chest, deep in thought. He stopped all of a sudden and ruffled his hair in frustration.

_Damn it! I'm aroused and I want more!_

Leaning against the hard stone wall, the gears in his head began moving, tapping his boots on the stone floor.

_She did kiss me back right? Maybe …?_

Lavi shook his head, his flaming hair swaying to the momentum.

_I'm Bookman-in-training! I can't… but what are the odds?_

He then made his way to the Exorcists' quarters, a determined grin on his features. After walking down a few hallways, stairs and many identical looking heavy wooden doors, Lavi finally arrived in front of the door leading to Ari's room. He knocked.

Moments later, the door opened and there was Ari, her dark grey eyes fixated on the book in her hand. She looked up from the book and got a glimpse of Lavi's blazing expression before he pressed their lips together, hard, taking her breathe away literally. Seeing that she did not shove him away, Lavi took the chance to enter the room by pushing her back. The book fell from her hands as he used his free hand to slam the door close behind him.

* * *

Beneath the sheets, two heated bodies brushed and grind against one another, tongues in each other's cheek, both caught up in the illicit ecstasy. The clothes were long gone, roaming fingers, knocking knees and tangle legs depicted their inexperienced yearning. Pleasurable moans and satisfying grunts filled the room, the narrow bed creaking beneath their combined weights. The silvery moonlight shone innocently through the window as a chorus of two names was cried out, the unplanned climax achieved.

X+X+X+X

Lavi and Ari both stared at the ceiling, still panting from the vigorous activity. Due to the limited space they have, Lavi's bicep was next to Ari's leaner arms, their warm and sticky skin against one another. Their Exorcist's jacket and clothes were strewn all over the floor, the Rose cross and silver buttons glimmering under the soft moonlight.

"I never thought I would lose my virginity before my 15th birthday," Ari began, brushing her strawberry blonde tresses away from her damp cheeks.

"Neither did I," Lavi replied, his fingers playing with the earring on his right ear, his black eye patch gone in midst of the action.

_Panda is going to kill me if he finds out that I broke the Bookman code of not getting involved._

"Good night, Lavi," Ari said as she rolled to her side and pulled the blanket to cover her otherwise naked body.

Lavi could feel the slender curve of her back against his arms, memories of the sexual ecstasy mere moments ago flooded his mind.

"Ne, Ari?"

"Hm?"

"Will we do it again?"

"Who knows?"

_**To be continued...**_

_**  
**_**lovexsorrows: Ohoho~ They did it! So, what did you think? Is Lavi OOC? I really hope not. Anyways, thanks for reading! Reviews make me VERY happy!**_**  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes, I know I haven't been updating in AGES. But here is a short chapter (not even 1k of words). If I'm lucky, I may be able to upload the next chapter (longer, I promise) in a few days. **

**A very big SORRY to those who love reading this albeit short fic. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man. If I did, I'll make sure there were more interactions between Allen,Kanda and Lavi X3**

* * *

"Aiieee…!!"

The high-pitched scream echoed throughout the 100 year-old tower and woke everyone from their dreams.

"Jerry? What happened?" Lenalee, being the first to arrive at the scene, asked.

"T-that…" the weeping chef managed to choke out, his free hand pointing at the canteen.

Lenalee looked towards the heavy double doors and a short gasp escaped her lips.

"Oh my…"

"Jerry, Lenalee!"

Lenalee turned and saw Reever with a few others from the Science Department jogging down the hallway towards her.

"Why you all are covered in toilet paper?" the Chinese girl asked, picking a stray piece of toilet paper from Reever's lab coat.

"The whole Science Department is covered in glue and toilet paper. What happened here?" Reever asked as he picked out another piece of toilet paper from his spiky brown hair.

Lenalee merely shook her head solemnly, Jerry still weeping in the background. Reever blinked and turned his head cautiously towards the canteen as though afraid of what he was going to see.

Toilet paper was everywhere. It was hanging from the ceiling, wrapped around the columns, and all over the chairs and tables. Even the pots, pans and ovens were stuffed with toilet paper, glue oozing out at the edges. Jerry tore a piece of toilet paper and blew his nose when Reever sighed at the scene before him.

"It's the 1st of April isn't it?" he asked. Lenalee only nodded in confirmation, smiling slightly.

"I wonder how he gets it all done in one night."

X+X+X+X

Lavi let out a sneeze as he closed the compartment door behind him, leaning forward slightly from the force.

_It's about time they find out._

He sniffed slightly and noticed that Ari was still sound asleep on the leather seat to his right, her strawberry-blonde tresses covering most of her features. The redhead wasn't surprised. He himself just got up a few minutes ago and headed to the lavatory to freshen up.

The both of them stayed up the night before, making starchy glue and covering the crucial spots in the Order with toilet paper. It wasn't every year on the 1st of April that the whole tower was pranked, only chosen ones.

With a small smile on his lips, Lavi bent down and gently swept Ari's hair aside, his fingers lingering as he watched her serene sleeping expression. The Bookman apprentice was so engrossed that he did not noticed when Ari's eyes slowly flutter open to reveal her dark grey irises.

"Is there something on my face?"

Lavi jumped up, startled. His fellow Exorcist got up lazily and rubbed her eyes with a little curve of her lips.

"What were you looking at just now, hmm?" Ari asked, tilting her head at that angle that Lavi found cute.

"Ahahaha… Nothing really," Lavi replied and plopped onto the seat across hers, ruffling his flaming hair to convince the girl.

The scenery outside of green fields and forests continued moving as Ari pushed herself up and made her way across to Lavi. His visible green widened momentarily but managed to keep his composure when she decided to sit on his lap, straddling his legs. Ari began twirling a lock of fiery red that stuck out from his bandana, her index finger getting more and more mischievous by the second. Lavi could feel the blood slowly rushing to his brain and cheeks.

"I'm giving you permission to kiss me," she whispered, her warm breath against his face.

Lavi smirked a little before capturing Ari's lips with his own, indulging in the warm cavern. Their tongues twist and turned, grazed over molars and explored every inch like it was the very first time. Ari pressed closer into Lavi as his hands began moving up and down her back.

Then, the train suddenly halted. Skidding metal sounds ensued as the abrupt force and inertia threw them off the seat, putting an end to their rising passion.

"I think you bit my tongue," Lavi said as he hung over Ari, a knee between her skirt.

"You knocked my teeth. So we're even," Ari replied with her hand over her mouth, a slight pain across her features.

And there was a rhythmic knock on the compartment door.

"Lavi-dono, Ari-dono, are you alright?" their assigned finder asked from the other side.

"Fell off the seat but otherwise fine. What happened?" Lavi asked seeing that Ari still had her hand over her mouth.

"There seems to be a small engineering problem with the tracks. It might take a while before we start moving again," the finder informed both Exorcists.

_Perfect timing. I'm almost at my limit._

"I guess we'll just have to find some _**activity **_to occupy time, no?" the redhead said rhetorically as he pulled of his trademark scarf, not moving from his position above the girl.

Ari lowered her hand and licked her lips clean from the blood, her fingers slowly working on the silver buttons of Lavi's jacket. Not before long, the ceiling disappeared completely from her view.

_**To be continued...  
**_

_**lovexsorrows: Okay, this is definitely not the best but I tried~! I hope Lavi isn't OOC though... Reviews make me really happy.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, this chapter features Black Order during Christmas. I really hope Lavi isn't OOC, because he's rather difficult to keep up with. XD**

**A rather cliffhanger-esque ending, you have been warned!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man. If I did, I'll make sure there are more moyashi, kono yarou, baka usagi and bakanda in the script. **

* * *

The clock struck twelve and crackers popped.

"Merry Christmas !"

Bottles of champagne were opened and glasses of bubbly were passed around as Jerry appeared from the kitchen with a new batch of freshly roasted turkey. Everyone headed for seconds, some trading eggnog for crystalline bubbly.

There was a tall, decorated Christmas tree in the middle of the canteen, the food and beverage tables surrounding it. The whole place was in red and green ribbons, bundle of berries adorned the tables and glittering ornamental strips hung from the high ceiling. There was also pots of poinsettias by the food tables, adding to the Christmassy feel.

Everyone was eating, drinking and laughing at a group of drunk, caroling finders with their messed up lyrics and pitch. Bookman apprentice, Lavi decided to join in the caroling and began adding his own twist to the songs, cracking everyone up.

"Jingle bells, stocking smells, Santa ran away… !"

"Isn't this nice?" Lenalee mused as she took the seat next to Ari, setting her glass of eggnog on the table.

"Ah. It isn't often that there are so many back at Headquarters for Christmas," the strawberry-blonde agreed and placed the last of her vanilla sauce laced pudding into her mouth.

"I really hope next year would be the same," the Chinese girl half-whispered, a solemn smile on her lips.

"Lena, don't worry about it. We never know what the future brings," Ari replied and patted the younger girl's shoulder with sisterly affection.

"You're right! We should enjoy this moment where everyone's home," Lenalee replied with a bright smile, her twintails swaying slightly to her movement.

There was a loud applause when the caroling came to an end, the drunk Finders and Lavi bowing to the crowd. The redhead managed to wink knowingly at Ari as he jumped off the makeshift stage. Said girl only sighed and shook her head slightly.

"You're leaving already?" Lenalee asked when Ari stood up and easily threw her disposable plate into the bin not too far from their table.

"Perhaps. I'll see you tomorrow, 'kay? Merry Christmas !" Ari smiled and left the table, making her way towards the crowd.

While maneuvering through the sea of people, Ari managed to grab a bottle of whisky from the food and beverage table. Satisfied, she quickly made her way out of the party. She was about to make a right turn at the end of the hallway when she heard her name.

"Ari."

She turned and saw a small man with stormy hair standing a few feet away.

"Bookman?"

"I would like to have a word with you."

X+X+X+X

Lavi smiled as he hung a small cluster of mistletoe on the frame of Ari's room door. He was determined to kiss the Ukrainian girl as soon as she opens the door. But why is she taking so long? It's only a few minutes walk from the canteen.

Bored yet excited, the redhead flopped, back first, onto the bed, his arms spread open and legs hanging from the side of the bed.

It wasn't before long that he heard the doorknob turning and bolted upright, his visible green sparkle with anticipation. Just as he was about to run for the door, in came Ari, somberness spread across her features. She forced a smile and held up the glass bottle.

"Look what I found."

* * *

Lavi's eyelids fluttered open slowly, first thing in sight was the empty whisky bottle and some of his clothes scattered on the floor. He glanced at the clock on the bedside table. It was a quarter past seven. _Still early_. He closed back his eye and rolled to the other side of the bed, pulling the blanket higher to cover his bare skin. _This bed sure is wide and warm._ One visible green eye snapped open and Lavi bolted straight up. There wasn't anyone but him in the room. _Where's Ari?_

He threw off the sheets and wore his clothes piece by piece as he picked them up from the floor. Then, after grabbing his eyepatch from Ari's bedside table, Lavi left the room in search of his bed-partner.

X+X+X+X

"I wonder where she went…" Lavi muttered thoughtfully as he entered the canteen. He had searched almost everywhere: the library, the sparring grounds and the Science Department. _Where else could she have went?_

"Lavi! " a familiar female voice snapped the Bookman apprentice out of his thoughts.

The redhead looked towards the voice and saw the Chinese Dark Boots' user waving at him from one of the long tables. Grinning widely, he made his way towards her.

"Mornin'. What's all this?" Lavi asked, referring to the countless plates and bowls of food lining up on the table.

"Christmas leftovers. Jerry insists that we finish it," Lenalee said with a smile and took a bite from her slice of stollen.

"Oh. Food shouldn't be wasted. Speaking of which, did you by any chance seen Ari this morning?" the redhead asked as he reached for a mince pie on the plate in front of Lenalee.

"Eh, didn't you know? Nii-san sent Kanda and Ari on a mission to Bulgaria. They left about an hour ago."

**_To be continued…_**

**  
lovexsorrows: Kanda and Ari left for Bulgaria, leaving Lavi behind after the hot Christmas night ! Sooo, what's going to happen next? Bookman seems to know (of course!). Will their duties finally catch up to them? **

**I hope the Rabbit isn't OOC. Hahaha—Reviews make me happy.**


End file.
